School Of Song and Dance ((ON HOLD-EDITING IN PROCESS))
by Assassin Of Diamonds
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a aspiring singer and a senior year student attending the Domino High School of Performing Arts with her three best friends, Ryou, Joey and Mariku. Yami Sennen the lead singer of the famous boy band Dark Sun, when him and his best friends, Bakura and Malik and his cousin Seto are sent to the school, Yugi and her friends' world is flipped upside down!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes!**

**Summary: **Yugi Mutou is a aspiring singer and a senior year student attending the Domino High School of Performing Arts with her three best friends, Ryou, Joey and Mariku. Yami Sennen the lead singer of the famous boy band Dark Sun, when him and his best friends, Bakura and Malik and his cousin Seto are sent to the school, Yugi and her friends' world is flipped upside down!

**Pairings: **Fem!YugixYami (Puzzleshipping), Fem!JoeyxSeto (Puppyshipping), Fem!RyouxYamiBakura (Tendershipping), Fem!MarikxYamiMarik (Bronzeshipping)

**Warning: **This story contains high amounts of Tea and Vivian bashing, why? Because I can't fucking stand neither of them. Also there is **lots** of singing in this, just a hint if the title 'School Of School and Dance' wasn't enough for you!

School Of Song and Dance

Chapter 1:

A awkward meeting PT1

"Um, Joey I wouldn't do that" Yugi warned her blonde best friend, who was rapidly shaking the can of soda Marik had just taken out of the fridge "Too late!" Joey laughed as she put the shaken-up soda back in its place on Marik's black coffee table, the blonde waited calmly, her honey-brown eyes moving from the people on the screen of Marik's TV, to Yugi, to Ryou who was in the kitchen with Marik and then to Marik herself. The smell of breakfast padded towards Joey making the blonde drool "Mariku! Hurry Up I'm starving!" She whined "If you're that hungry go get your own food!" The Egyptian teen called from her spot at the stove, Ryou giggled, a small smile appearing on her angelic face "Joey does have a really big appetite." She says as she plates the food that were handed to her before the albino-looking girl set a plate down in front of Yugi and Joey "Ryou come and get yours!" Marik called from the kitchen "Coming!" Ryou called back and skipped into the kitchen, taking the plate Mariku gave her and sitting down beside Yugi "So!" Marik started as she sat down beside Joey "What do you wanna do today?" Yugi thought for a second "How about we go to the mall, school starts again soon and we need some new outfits" Ryou suggested, Joey groaned "I hate school." "Joey, we go to a school that teaches us how to **sing **and **perform** we don't even take proper lessons, that's why we study **outside **of school" Marik said bluntly upon hearing Joey's childish statement. "Forget I said anything." Joey deadpanned "Anyway, are we going to the mall or not?" Yugi beamed "Yup!" Marik, Ryou and herself said in sync "Good! That settles it." Marik said triumphantly and opened her soda "KYAH!" She screamed as the cold liquid flew up and splashed all over her clean clothes and face "JOEY!"

*S.o.S.a.D*

"You need to get out more!" Yami Sennen sighed to himself rubbing his temples as he watched his sister, Mana Sennen, pace around the room pointing at Seto, Malik, Bakura and himself in that specific order and ranting about each of their flaws "Mana, with all due respect why are you, my **younger **sister demanding ,we, your **elders**, to get out more?" Yami asked, his tone full of sarcasm, Mana blinked at him shaking her head disapprovingly "Yami, Yami, Yami- I may be your younger sibling, but it's my job as your sibling to get you out of the house and at least get you a girlfriend" Yami scoffed when she said 'girlfriend' "Oh please, every girl I've met only wants to date me for the fame or just to get into my pants." He argued, Mana rolled her eyes "Oh come on Yami, I'm sure not all girls are like that." she disagreed, turning her attention to Seto, whose eyes were glued to his laptop "Seto!" Mana yelled, causing her cousin to stop typing and look up with his cold icy-blue eyes that could strike fear into anyone, well, anyone that wasn't Yami, Mana, Malik or Bakura. "What." He scolded darkly "You're too moody, you need a nice girlfriend to soften you up." Upon hearing this Seto picked the closest thing to him and hurled it at Mana, luckily for the girl it was just a velvet-covered pillow. Mana growled and hurled the TV remote back at the brunette who snatched it out of the air and placed it on the coffee table Yami's feet were leaning on. "Ok that is it! You're all going to get out of the house and attend that **DHSPA** Place." Mana snapped her voice like a whip, causing Bakura and Malik to stop whatever they were doing and look up "DHSPA?" They both repeated, eyebrows raised in confusion "**D**omino **H**igh  
School of **P**erforming **A**rts dumbasses." Seto snapped from his spot. "What Seto said" Mana adds "Yes, you'll all be attending the Domino High School of the Perform Arts, mine and Yami's mother has already told your mums and they agree, so there!" Yami shot up "But that's not fair" "Too Bad. So Sad, I'll be coming with you too." Mana said brushing off his comments "Now get up, we're going to the mall to get some new clothes for the school."

*S.o.S.a.D*

Yugi skipped through the mall happily, her tri colored hair fluttering behind her with each step, she turned around to stop Joey and Marik bickering and then found herself on the floor "Oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" A calm, deep voice spoke, Yugi opened her eyes and looked up, amethyst met crimson, a young man around the same age as Yugi with star-shaped, gravity-defying hair similarly colored to her own, his skin was the same shade as hers too, but only with a slight tan, his smile was soft and comforting as he held his hand out to Yugi in order to help her up. "D-Don't be sorry, I should've been looking where I was going" Yugi stammered as she placed her hand in his, which were surprisingly soft, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "It's fine really" Yugi then said rubbing the back of her neck shyly, "N-" the boy started before being interrupted by an anonymous voice yelling "Come on!" at him. "Ok, Ok hold on!" He yelled back before smiling at Yugi "I have to go, sorry about that" he said before letting go of her hand and walking off "Rude" Marik commented once the boy had vanished from Yugi's eyesight "He knocked you over and didn't even tell you his name" Yugi looked at her friend "Pfft, Marik-" "Don't call me _Mariku_, Yugi you know I hate it." "S-Sorry _Marik_ What I meant to say was he apologized and that's what matters." Ryou nodded in agreement, before walking over to Yugi "Let's go to the food court and get a snow cone!" She suggested "Sure, Marik, Joey you two coming?" "Naw, we're going to Forever 21, meet us by the karaoke Bar" Joey groaned in annoyance, disliking having to be dragged by Marik to get new clothes, before she and the tanned skin teen waved a 'see you later' to Yugi and Ryou and headed the other way.

*S.o.S.a.D*

Yami yawned as he watched Mana attempt to drag Seto to the nearest shop. He chuckled to himself and walked the over way with Bakura and Malik, who were acting like normal human beings for once. Yami closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, before he felt something knock his sides and a thud as if somebody dropped, he opened his eyes and saw a girl with long hair in colors almost identical to his own, her skin was lighter than his but they shared the same complexion, she opened her eyes and blinked at him, her amethyst orbs big and shining, he smiled and held out a hand "Oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" He asked, the girl reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her back to her feet "D-Don't be sorry, I should've been looking where I was going" She said shyly "It's fine really" Yami noticed three other girls behind her, one with an angelic face, pale skin, honey brown eyes and long white hair similar to that of Bakura, the second had tanned skin, lilac eyes and platinum blonde hair that rested on her back and over her shoulders delicately, the third had the same honey-brown eyes as the first one but her skin wasn't as pale and her hair was a dirty blonde and complemented her skin tone and eyes very well, Yami looked over all of them before turning his attention back to the girl he accidentally knocked over , "N-" Yami began before being interrupted by Bakura and/or Malik yelling "Come on!" at him. "Ok, Ok hold on!" He yelled back before smiling gently and apologetically at the girl "I have to go, sorry about that" he said, letting her soft hand go and walking back over to his two noisy friends. "What was that about?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow at Yami, who simply waved off his comment with a shrug of his shoulders "I accidentally knocked that girl over." Yami briefly pointed over to the girl as he said this "The one with the hot friends?" Malik asked, his tone making Yami scoff in disgust "Get your filthy mind out of the dirty gutter, you perv- wait I forgot who I was speaking with for a second..." Malik just chuckled darkly.

*S.o.S.a.D*

Yugi sat at a table with Ryou eating her black grape flavored snow cone, she sighed in joy "Snow Cones are snow yummy!" She exclaimed "Um, Yugi I think you mean _so _not _snow_" Ryou corrected with a little giggle as she took a scoop of her mango Snow Cone "But you are right, they are tasty!" Yugi looked around when she noticed a bunch of squealing girls standing around a shop window gazing at the paper attached to it, the information read:

**Live Livin' Young Karaoke Bar**

**Domino City Mall, Third Floor**

**Dark Sun**

**THIS WEEKEND**

**GET YOUR TICKETS .Com**

Yugi walked over to it, sneaking through the girls, who didn't seem to notice her, and read the poster, she squeezed out of the crowd and walked back over to Ryou. "What's all the commotion about Yugi?" Ryou asked curiously "Dark Sun is performing this weekend at Livin' Young" Yugi replied "Speaking of Livin' Young, let's head there now, no doubt Joey and Marik are waiting for us." Ryou nodded and stood, "Yeah, let's go." And with that the two friends got out of their seats pushed in their chairs and headed to the Karaoke Bar...

**Chapter End!**


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

**Warning: **This chapter mostly consists of songs. Don't like don't read!

Also, I will name all the songs used in this chapter at the end!

I don't own any musical content or characters in this fanfic, I only own the OC's you see on my profile..

**School Of Song and Dance**

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

Yugi walked cautiously beside Ryou, not wanting to walk into anyone again. She heard music and singing in the distance and smiled "Hey! Can you hear that Ryou?" She asked the taller girl "Yes, that sounds like Marik and Joey" Ryou responded, she picked up the pace of her walking as the Karaoke Bar came into view, through the open window the two could their friends on the stage, moving to the beat of whatever song they were singing. Yugi walked in to hear the outro of 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé fade out and claps echo around the building, the blondes got down from the stage "There you guys are" Marik said throwing her hair back over her shoulder "We were wondering where you were." Yugi smiled "I thought you didn't like to sing Joey" She teased, causing Joey to blush in embarrassment "N-Nevermin-" she began when she was disturbed by the sound of heels hitting wood, she looked up to see Tea Gardener and Vivian Wong, the popular girls at their school, standing there behind them were Miho Nosaka, Rebecca Hawkins and Kikoeru Jin, their 'lackeys' "Well, Well, Well, look who it is, the Reject Club." Tea said crossing her arms, Marik growled "Slut Squad it's been a while." She shot back, earning a glare from Tea, "Whatever, Bleach Blonde" The boastful brunette responded brushing off Marik's comment "Hah, like you can talk Plastic Tits." Joey scoffed defending her friend "How much plastic was used to make those boobs anyway?!" Tea growled and went to lunge at Joey, but was held back by Miho. "Tea, let's not get violent, you'll ruin your manicure." Kikoeru said standing in front of the brunette and glaring at the opposite group "Let's deal with this in a lady like manner, sing-off." Vivian smirked "Great idea, let's blow these losers out of here." "You're good at blowing aren't you?" Joey whispered. Vivian growled but threw her long black hair over her shoulder and walked into the Karaoke Bar, signalling her mates to follow, Yugi grabbed Rebecca's hand "R-Rebecca, why are you with those mean girls, we used to be best friends." The small teen asked, the blonde who made a hurt expression "I-I'm sorry Yugi." She whispered before roughly pushing Yugi "Ugh! Get off of me! I don't wanna catch your loser germs." She yelled scornfully as she strut in behind the others. Tea and the other four girl stepped onto the stage, grabbing a microphone each, Vivian walked over to the DJ and told him what instrumental to play. Tea stepped up catching the attention of the people.

-Tea-

Superstar

Where you from, hows it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

-Vivian-

Look at you

Gettin more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

-Tea and Vivian-

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

-Miho-

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

You just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are

That's just who you are, baby

-Kikoeru-

Lollipop

Must mistake me, you're a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

-Rebecca-

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

-Miho and Rebecca-

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

You Womanizer

-Kikoero and Rebecca-

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

You Womanizer

-Tea-

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

-Vivian-

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

-Kikoeru-

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

-Rebecca-

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

-Miho-

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer

Oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

The outro ended and claps and cheers bounced off the walls, smirking to herself Vivian thanked to males in the audience by blowing a kiss, while she waved at the females, the group stepped down from the stage "Beat that" Miho said triumphantly "Oh we will." Said the normally quiet Ryou as she and walked over to the DJ and selected a song the group were all familiar with. As the music began to play Ryou took her place on the stage, Marik stepped forward as she knew she had to start.

-Marik-

One day

The light of love

Though it may seem far away

Will shine again in your eyes

**-Yugi and Ryou-**

**(Transcend and rise above)**

But there's only one dream

And it has ripped at the seam.

This world will end in ruin

**-Joey, Ryou and Yugi-**

**(And I'll lose all I love)**

-Joey-

Swallow all your doubt

Make your lust cry out

I will help you swallow your hesitation

You'll trust me

Cause you yearn with greed

Though your heart may bleed

Will we fade away from this world

with no hope to hold onto?

-Ryou-

I remember you from a dream I thought was truth

You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth

All is wish is for your hand to hold, you see

Only your smile kills the dark in me

-Yugi-

With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize

I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze

All my strength blown away

With my heart I will stay

Praying for light

Guiding my wish with all my might

-Marik and Joey-

One day

It will come true

That wish you have inside you

To save the one that you love

**-Yugi and Ryou-**

**(Is that a selfish act?)**

-Yugi and Ryou-

They will

Latch to your heart

That's when confusion will start

You'll say words you've never heard

**-Marik and Joey-**

**(Just how would you react?)**

-Yugi-

If I can go on

And not lose my way

I will sacrifice my heart and let it fray

To pieces

What I really need

Is a spell to cast

To stand up against all the pain

and fear that will always last

-Ryou-

You are still lost in a dream

watching the past skies

While I am the only dreamer that cannot rest

But I will open my eyes

And chase the hope

That I will be at your side as if we're blest

-Joey-

With these hands I've picked a rose

And have stopped its life

Only now I understand

I stole its life

Deep inside I'm alive

For my love I'll survive

Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath

-Yugi-

The stories that heard as a child

Kept me dreaming

Where magic runs free

And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming

-Joey and Ryou-

The fairy tales I loved have taught me **(have taught me)**

That no matter what hurdles there may be

Your wish comes true

**-Yugi and Marik-**

**(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)**

-Yugi-

In the night wild with fright

The old magic stirs

Blooming with grace

It rises up to meet my face

"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours. Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"

-All-

All I want is to fore ver dream with you

To live a life where all of me is a live

Deep inside I will give

All my love just to live

I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine

The music faded away as the group stopped dancing, the roars from the crowd secured their victory and Marik proudly bounded down the starts "Looks like we win!" She said getting right up in Tea's shocked face, the brunette snapped out of her daze and scowled at the blonde "We totally let you win." She said crossing her arms "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, T." Marik taunted, much to the girl's annoyance, Marik laughed and she, Ryou, Joey and Yugi left the bar ready to go home, what they didn't notice was four gobsmacked boys standing in the crowd, amazed at how good they sang.

**Chapter End**

**Songs Used:**

britney spears womanizer

Amelee Magia Cover

**Author's Note:**

You may want to know why, Rebecca said sorry to Yugi then pushed the poor girl. Well, that is a secret!


	3. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Author's Note: **Ok, before I start I will say they is quite a bit of Tendershipping in the next chapter(s) (Chapters 3- 4 ½ approximately) as I find the couple cute, my opinion, not yours.

**Disclaimer: **I know no way own any rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, the Yami, Hikaris and other characters used in this belong to their rightful owners!

**Previously On School of Song and Dance:**

_The music faded away as the group stopped dancing, the roars from the crowd secured their victory and Marik proudly bounded down the starts "Looks like we win!" She said getting right up in Tea's shocked face, the brunette snapped out of her daze and scowled at the blonde "We totally let you win." She said crossing her arms "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, T." Marik taunted, much to the girl's annoyance, Marik laughed and she, Ryou, Joey and Yugi left the bar ready to go home._

**Chapter 2**

**A Peaceful ****morning ****afternoon Part 1**

"Joey, wake up..." No response "Joey?" There was no use, after a certain amount of time Joey's brain just shut down and she fell asleep, Yugi sighed to herself "Come on Joey!" She snapped, making the unconscious blonde shoot up from her slumber "Hm?" Yugi sighed again only with more of an exaggeration then before "What?" A confused Joey asked Yugi blinked at the blonde "You were asleep….again." She finally said, Joey grinned rubbing the back of her neck nervously "Sorry." Yugi just giggled, she checked her watch 13:04 pm, "Let's get ready; we're having a girl's day out with Marik and Ryou." Joey gave a silent nod and got up, dusting off any remaining toast crumbs left from brunch (_A/N: Brunch is a code for Breakfast-Lunch, which is used when you have breakfast after 12:00 pm, hence having breakfast at lunch time!) _Yugi collected their plates and put them in the sink before skipping upstairs to her room to pick an outfit. She had three choices:

Leather; Her classic, signature look consisting of a black crop top that covered her midriff (Thank Ra), a deep blue leather mini skirt, black socks, leather boots, studded belt and bracelets, black makeup and a choker

Summer-y; Blue and yellow, simple but stylish, yellow off-the-shoulder top (Short-sleeved). Blue ¾ shorts, yellow hair accessories, blue eye-shadow (Not too much, she wasn't a model for Ra's sake, just enough to bring out her eye colour.) and black shoes.

Creative and Colourful; A nice sleeveless top with paint splatters of many different colours printed on the front along with the words 'Dream. Believe. Create. Achieve' in white with a plain cream back, an almost black mini skirt with black just above the knee socks and red lace-up converse boots.

After a few moments Yugi had successfully picked an outfit, she went with the second option as she had bought the clothes the afternoon before and felt the need to show them off on this particular day. She grabbed a towel and headed into the bath room, the teen walked over to the small pill-shaped stereo on the shelf (Beats Pill, to be exact) and set it to a radio station she was comfortable with, a song she was familiar with began to play, Yugi stepped into the shower after stripping down and began to sing along (_A/N: __When one person is singing I will be write it in__** bold**__ But when more than two people are singing I will use a different font_) **"I guess you're right, and there's nothing I would say to you this time" **The small girl harmonised, as she scrubbed her skin sighing contently at the scent the soap gave off **"You told me just what I had to live for, and there's no flight in my fight" **Yugi reached for the facial wash, squeezing some onto her palm and rubbing it on her face **"And more than that it's so all right, it's so all right" **Pause. Yugi splashed water on her face to get rid of some of the Face wash before using her wash cloth to do the rest **"If I meet more than your eye, I guess you're right, If I wake up in your mind, I guess you're right" **Once washed Yugi stepped out and wrapped her towel around her slim figure, she dried her feet on the towel that was on the floor still singing, before pausing to brush her teeth and once she left the room, she began to sing again. **"I guess you're smart, cause I'm taken by you taking me apart" **At this point Yugi was doing a little dance with each step she took, as she danced and jived towards her bedroom; unknown to her, Joey was watching her dance through the hall from inside the open door of her bedroom, she giggled silently continued to watch as her best friend disappeared into her bedroom. **"I could best believe I died to live for, for the hour dictates the need and I am speaking like I'm spoken only for" **Yugi put on her underwear and rubbed some lotion onto her skin, she picked up the yellow T-shirt and slid it over her forehead **"If I meet more than your eye, I guess you're right. If I wake up in your mind, I guess you're right" **Next the blue shorts were pulled on **"If I sink into your sleep and make it deep, I guess you're right. If I never let you go I'll know you so and oh so right"**

"**If I meet more than your eye, I guess you're right"**

_Breath_

"**If I wake up in your mind. I guess you're right"**

_Pause_

"**Can I crawl around your bones and make my home. Would that be right?"**

_breath_

"**If I never let you go I know you so, and you're so right"**

Next the pearly-white socks were slipped on, followed by the black shoes which were laced up neatly. **"Take it as a sign, take in every sound you hear, take every sign" **Yugi brushed her hair upwards, tying it up in a loose ponytail with a yellow and a blue ribbon, leaving her odd blonde bangs out to frame her face. **"Take my desire, take it all, take it as proof, take me in this life I've taken you" **Yugi sprayed her favourite perfume that Ryou had gifted her on her birthday, sitting down and applying the tiniest bit of blue eyeshadow on, she wasn't a whore like Tea or Vivian, _(The word whore being one of many offensive words Marik and Joey often used to describe Vivian and/or Tea) _Happy with how she looked, Yugi retreated to her living room, Joey was waiting by the door "Wow Yugi, you look adorable!" The blonde commented with an honest grin, Yugi giggled "Thank you Joey, you look good too." Observing the taller girl's outfit, her shoulder-length hair was left down, she was wearing a deep grey bomber-jacket over a faded-blue vest, she sported denim shorts with short leggings underneath and blue converse, it gave her a unique tomboyish look that Yugi adored, Joey never followed trends because she made her own.

"Well, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Yugi nodded, taking her keys from the fruit bowl _(Odd place to put them I know) _and leaving a note for her grandpa before she and Joey left the house.

_-Time Lapse-_

Yugi knocked the door to the apartment Ryou stayed in with Marik and her two siblings, Odion, the eldest and her older sister Ishizu. The small teen listened as she heard a faint _"Marik, hurry up!" _From Ryou and an even fainter _"OK, OK Hold on geez, answer the door!" _from the said girl before the door opened and a sweet smile greeted Yugi "Good afternoon Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed with a wide smile, Ryou giggled softly "Good morning Yugi, Joey." The albino-teen said back, Yugi examined her outfit, an navy and white striped jumper dress with a navy belt and a cardigan lighter blue, her hair was left loose and was framing her face in soft strands. Marik bounded down the sound loudly, skipping two at a time "Sup gals!" The Egyptian teen greeted, she was wearing a white crop top over an almost see-through purple halter-neck shirt, dark purple jeans that showed her waist and complemented her lilac eyes, and she donned a variety of golden Egyptian-style jewellery and black boots. Marik picked up her handbag and walked over to her friends grabbing her jacket and holding it over her shoulder. Ryou got her tote bag and stepped out of the house, Marik stepped out "Bye, Ishizu! Bye Odion!" She called earning faint replies of _"See you later little sister" _and _"Bye Mariku!" _before the four friends headed out into the city…


	4. Good News, Bad News, Are You Mad News

Hey Guys!

Yui here!

Sadly I won't be able to upload Part 2 of the second chapter until the week after next as on Sunday I will be on a plane to Spain.

**Yugi and Ryou: **Awwwwwww! 0n0

But!

Don't worry, I will have my Tablet and will be writing Chapter 2 Part 2 and Chapters three and four while I'm in Spain.

**Yugi: Yay! ^^**

When I get back I'll upload Ch 2 pt 2 and Ch 3 for you and as I said before, the Romance Arc of this story will begin in chapter 3 and I have made a goal to end it by chapter 7!

I am truly sorry for my abscence I haven't forgotten about you guys I promise!

The next chapters will have lots of Drama, so prepare yourselves for major Tea and Vivian Bashing, Fluffy Puzzle and Tendershipping and everyones favourite couples singing duest and participating to beat the 'Slut Squad'

**Marik: **And we will win!

**Joey: **100% Chance of FLAWLESS VICTORY!

TOTALLY!

And as a Extra Special Treat! When I finsih this story I'll make a Sequel and maybe even a Side Story (An Arc that isn't part of the overall plot) Especially for you guys!

Well it's time I go!

Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Joey. want to say good-0bye to everyone

**ALL: **Bye Guys!

Thanks for reading!

Make sure to R&amp;R The previous chapter(s) And I'll see you soon!

From your Humble Author

-Ryouko 'Angel Face' Bakura

XXXX


	5. Chapter 2 PT2I'M BACK!

**Previously on School of Song and Dance:**

_Marik bounded down the sound loudly, skipping two at a time "Sup gals!" The Egyptian teen greeted, she was wearing a white crop top over an almost see-through purple halter-neck shirt, dark purple jeans that showed her waist and complemented her lilac eyes, and she donned a variety of golden Egyptian-style jewellery and black boots. Marik picked up her handbag and walked over to her friends grabbing her jacket and holding it over her shoulder. Ryou got her tote bag and stepped out of the house, Marik stepped out "Bye, Ishizu! Bye Odion!" She called earning faint replies of _"See you later little sister"_ and _"Bye Mariku!"_ before the four friends headed out into the city…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, Atem would've stayed, Tea wouldn't have been so useless and there would be more episodes of the gang just living like normal teenagers instead of saving the world from a new evil every five seconds.

All songs used in this chapter belong to their rightful owners; I'll put the name(s) at the end of the chapter!

**School Of Song And Dance**

**A Peaceful ****Morning**** Afternoon Part 2**

The city was bustling and lively, the four friends knew why, Dark Sun was performing on Sunday and well, the mass of Fan girls and Groupies that surrounded Domino City Park proved the theory to be correct.

Yugi sighed, which caught Joey's attention "What's wrong Yuge?" The blonde asked

"Hm?"

"What's wrong I asked?"

"Oh...Nothing..."

"Yugi don't lie to me."

"...Fine...I-I'm worried about Rebecca."

That made Marik, Ryou and Joey stop walking "YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT REBECCA?!" They all say in a confused unison. Joey rests the back of her hand on Yugi's forehead. "You ok, Yugi?" Joey asked skeptically.

"I'm fine. I know you're all shocked, but Rebecca and I have known each other for years."

Joey blinked "Really?"

"Yeah, her Grandpa and my Grandpa are friends, so we grew up together" Yugi explained. Joey made a noise of interest. Yugi looked down, that's not the only reason she was upset, she missed her twin sister, Heba….she hadn't seen her in years after she'd gone off with her boyfriend, Atem…

After walking for a further half-an-hour, the four friends arrived at their destination; The Roller-skating Café. The place they worked on Sundays. "Welcome Girls. Hi Big Sis!" Serenity Wheeler, one of the Waitresses and Joey's little sister, greeted when she saw them walk in and roller-skated over to them "It's great you could make shift today" She giggled as she twirled around, her 50's style skirt and blouse complementing her body perfectly. Joey grinned "No problem Little Sis." The blonde said in reply "We'll go out back and change, gives us a minute!" Serenity nodded and skated off to serve a table.

Yugi, Joey, Mariku and Ryou went to the Employees lounge and into the changing rooms. After a while the four exited.

Yugi wore a short black pleated skirt with a ruffled petticoat, a white blouse with a black and red leather waist coat, she also wore thigh-high black socks and white roller skates with black and red wheels. Her hair was left in its ponytail.

Joey had on a pair of faded blue ¾ dress pants and a baby blue shirt, a dark blue leather jacket and a white necktie, her skates were blue and grey with see-through wheels. Her hair was left cascading down her back.

Marik had on a purple skirt, lilac blouse and white socks with black and purple skates. Her hair was tied into two spiked ponytails.

And Ryou had on a white and blue poker-dot dress with black socks and blue and white skates. Her hair was braided with a blue ribbon intertwining in her hair.

The four skated out and over to Serenity who told them what tables needed service. It was a bit dull so Marik went to the jukebox and put a dollar in the machine and picked a song. 'Girls' By Marina and The Diamonds began to play. All four girls began to dance and serve the tables with ease.

**M: **Look like a girl but I think like a guy.

Marik began to skate around cleaning tables and serving customers all whilst singing.

**R: **Not ladylike to behave like a slime.

Ryou served some customers and helped Yugi.

**J: **Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind

**Y: **You stick to your yogurts; I'll stick to my apple pie.

**M/R: **Girls are not meant to fight dirty.

**Y/J: **Never look a day past thirty**.**

**M/R: **Not gonna bend over and curtsy for you.

The girls skated to the bar in the café, while they were singing.

**Y/R: **Is there any possibility

You'll quit gossiping about me

To hide your insecurities?  
All you say is "blah, blah"

**M/J: **Girls they never befriend me  
'Cause I fall asleep when they speak  
Of all the calories they eat  
All they say is "na na na na na" (na na na na na)

**R: **Girls, oh girls, wag your tails to the beat

**J: **Of Girls Aloud, oh the journos in heat

**Y: **Write such good stories; Oh their mothers must be proud

**M: **Making money of your insecurity and doubt

The four girls went in pairs around the Café and served at customer.

**Y/R: **Girls are not meant to fight dirty

**M/J: **Never look a day past thirty

**Y/R:** Not gonna bend over and curtsey for you

Yugi helped a young by and tapped his nose with a playful smile.

**R/M: **Is there any possibility  
You'll quit gossiping about me  
To hide your insecurities?  
All you say is "blah, blah"

**Y/J: **Girls they never befriend me  
Cause I fall asleep when they speak  
Of all the calories they eat

**ALL: **All they say is "na na na na na" (na na na na na)  
All they say is "na na na na na" (na na na na na)

The music toned down a bit and Yugi sat on the step that lead to the kitchen, she rested her elbow on her thigh and her cheek in her palm.

**Y: **I feel I've been riding in a fast car

Ryou joined her sitting beside the smaller teen.

**R: **Burning dirty gas won't get you that far

Yugi stood up along with Ryou; they stood back to back with their hands linked.

**R: **I feel I've been riding up the wrong path

**Y: **But I'm gonna make sure I get the last laugh

The music faded back into its cheerful demeanour like before as the girls began to sing again.

**Y/R: **Is there any possibility  
You'll quit gossiping about me  
To hide your insecurities?  
All you say is "blah, blah"

Marik and Joey joined in as well.

**M/J: **Girls they never befriend me  
'Cause I fall asleep when they speak  
Of all the calories they eat

All the girls collected up the last of the plates as lunch rush-hour was up.

**ALL: **All they say is "na na na na na" (na na na na na)  
All they say is "na na na" (na na na na na)

**Y: **Girls, wag your tails to the beat (na na na na na)

All the girls began to shake their hips as if they had tails.

**R: **wag your tails, wag your tails to the beat beat (na na na na na)

**M: **Wag your tails, wag your tails to the beat beat (na na na na na)

**J: **Wag your tails, wag your tails to the beat beat (na na na na na)

**Y: **Wag your tails, wag your tails to the beat beat (na na na na na)

**ALL: **Will you quit gossiping about me!

The music faded and claps echoed around and laid down tips for the four.

**~Le Time Lapse~**

After a successful day at work, the girls put back on their original outfits and locked up the store with Serenity, whom, after that, wished them a good-rest-of-the-day and told her big sister that she was going out later with her boyfriend Duke. As the four were walking Yugi noticed that they were more security around then usual once they got further into the City, she also noticed that mall was packed, she tugged quietly on Joey's arm to get the blonde's attention "Hm?" Joey started looking down at her small best friend "What's up Yuge?" Yugi smiled "Let's go to the concert."

Joey smiled back "I guess we could, whatdoya' say guys wanna go?" She then asked Marik and Ryou "I'd love too, I never really go but I do like Dark Sun's music." Ryou agreed, Marik nods "Sure why not." Yugi smiled "Yay! I haven't been to a concert in ages." The smallest of the girls cheered. Ryou giggled as they walked, soon they were by the Karaoke bar, the four slipped in through the gigantic crowd of screaming fan girls (Sounds like me x'D) and looked around, it was decorated in all black, reds and greys. Yugi gapped, it looked so rebellious yet…so elegant and sophisticated. The took a space by the stairs higher up from everyone and soon the hall filled up with excited fans, after a while they noticed the lights shut off and five spot lights faintly glowed the stage as music began to play and five shadowed figures, one female the rest male, stepped forward.

"**Feel it comin' in the air. Hear the screams from everywhere" **A feminine voice harmonised, the crowd began to scream as the girl continued to sing. _**"I'm addicted to the thrill; It's a dangerous love affair" **_She stopped at the edge of the stage and sat with one leg crossed over the other, something very brave as she was an idol and was at risk of being pulled into the crowd by a bit-too-eager fan boy and/or girl. _**"Can't be scared when it goes down; Got a problem, tell me now" **_She swung her legs slowly before two male back-up dancers lifted her back onto the stage she strutted in her black heeled boots towards the four males as more back-up dancers slowly danced onto the stage. She stopped right in the middle and placed an arm around the boy that was to the right of her originally as she sang the last few lyrics. _**"Only thing that's on my mind; Is who's gonna run this town tonight!" **_

Lights illuminated the stage revealing all five people:

Mana Sennen; The voice behind DarkMagiGirl (Dark Magician Girl) an internet pop sensation.

Yami Sennen; Leader singer of Dark Sun

Seto Kaiba

Malik Bishara

And Bakura Afekia

The crowd went insane, cheering, screams of 'I LOVE YOU SETO/BAKURA/MALIK/YAMI/MANA' And/or 'marry me!'

Mana stood by Yami, Yugi's eyes widened as she realised, she had seen Yami the day prior, and hadn't even noticed it…..She had seen a major VIP….

"_**Is who's gonna run this town tonight..."**_  
_**"We gonna run this town!"**_

Yugi and the gang watched as Bakura stepped up first, the mic in his hands. _**"We are; yeah I said it we are, this is Roc Nation Pledge your allegiance"**_

Yugi saw Ryou blush as if she knew him, but she didn't speak. _**"Get y'all black tees on all black everything Black cards, black cars all black everything" **_Yugi giggled silently at her friend as she watched Yami, Seto, Mana and Malik nod and stamp their feet to the beat. _**"And our girls are blackbirds, Ridin' with they dillingers, I'd get more in depth" **_The group seemed to be content just with Bakura singing but then Malik stepped up. _**"If you boys really real enough, this is la familiar, I'll explain later**_"

(A/N- Sorry for the laziness but the song is really long and I can't type it all out x'D, so le time lapse away!)

***S.o.S.a.D***

Yami yawned as he downed a can of soda, Mana sat across from him with Bakura and Malik on either side of her, Mana was chewing on some gum much to Seto's annoyance and Malik was doing whatever on his phone. Yami found the silence extremely irritating so he spoke "So Bakura wasn't that Ryou in the crowd?" He asked, making all eyes turn to Bakura, whom was struggling to contain the blush that spread across his cheeks, Yami gave a triumphant smirk as Bakura cursed under his breath "Yes? Your point is?" He growled, Yami found this amusing "Well, I think she deserves to see you again sinc-" he was cut off by Bakura hurling a pillow at him, it hit him square in the face….."Why you little-" "Bite me-" "Get over here you-" Mana, Malik and Seto watched calmly as the two lunged at each other, Mana yawned and checked her nails, Malik was recording it on his phone and Seto just chuckled darkly. "Typical." All three said as if on cue, Bakura looked up and hissed "Shut up." As well as Yami who snapped "What he said" Mana raised an eyebrow and shrugged, she stood "You guys need to be on stage in a bit just a warning." She said going to her dressing room. Malik saw the time "Let's go." He suggested, Yami stood up and dusted himself off "Sure, Sure" he muttered, Seto yanked Bakura up and dragged him boredly behind him as he walked with the others.

The rest of the concert went smoothly, they performed about 11 more songs with Mana and without her, the fans had been calmer then the last one and the evening went well. Yami managed to spot out the adorable girl he'd met (Bakura: *Cough* Ran into *Cough* Yami: Shut it limey) the day prior. She was dancing sensually with her friends, seeming to enjoy their music, which made him happy.

Now the five performers sat in the back of a limo heading home "Better get some sleep, we start school tomorrow" Yami noted as he rubbed his sister's back as she slept on his shoulder, at first it annoyed him, but he was too tired to even wake her…they arrived home after a hour or so and Yami was forced to carry Mana to her room before he could even enter his own. But once he could he drifted into a natural slumber.

***S.o.S.a.D***

Yugi yawned as she helped Ryou collect up their school clothes, the four were staying at Yugi and Joey's house for the night and were to leave for school te next morning "Joey….put me down!" Yugi scolded as Joey tried to carry her upstairs, Joey made a nose and dropped her friend who landed with an 'Oof!' At the top of stairs way "Joey?! What the flip?!" Yugi cursed, the blonde laughed "You asked me to put you down, so I did." She said, and skipped along the corridor, Yugi grumbled at her friend and gathered up sleeping bags and blankets and pillows for the four friends to sleep on.

After a long game of Truth or Dare, the four all snuggled up for a peaceful sleep.

Though Yugi got up in the middle of the night and wondered outside with a blanket around her, she sighed as she sat on the door step, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. "I miss you….Heba.." She mumbled to the sky, wiping tears…beside her friends she had no one, her parents died in a car crash when she was young and her Grandpa died of a heart attack a few years back, ever since then she'd lived with Joey, but due to her bastard of a father, the two had moved out and gotten an house for themselves despite their age….Yugi sighed, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ryou smiling down at her with her softly brown eyes.

**End**

* * *

**Hey guys! Ish back! Sorry for my absence, I've had such a rough time with this chapter, WRITERS BLOCK IS SUCH A BITCH! But here I am with an update took up eight whole pages on Word, eight guys, EIGHT XD Got lots more done then I had expected!**

**Songs Used.**

**Girls By Marina And The Diamonds**

**Run This Town By Jay Z Ft Kanye West and Rihanna**

**Stay tuned for next time this is Ryouko Bakura, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 2 5 Bloopers and Apologies

**Authors Note:**

Guys...I am so so so sorry, I've been so busy over the last few months and haven't had any time for this. So. I may have to put it on hold or redo it on my Quotev or wattpad since I need to improve my writing style...but I have this for you.

* * *

**Narrotor/Me:** Kay guys. You gotta tell us your pick up line.

**Yami-**

"Pick up line ah?" **_**Grabs Yugi and pulls her close**_**

**Yugi-**

"Eh..why me?"

**Yami-**

"Because you're like a magnet; I just can't help but be attracted to you"

**Yugi-**

"Sh-Shut up Yami!" *Covers her face*

**Narrotor/Me:** Pfft. Nice one...Bakura you're next!

**Bakura-**

"Eh? alright. Ryou~"

**Ryou-**

"Yes?"

**Bakura-**

"Does clothes look good on you— But they'd look better on my bedroom floor"

**Ryou-**

**_**Cue her fainting**_**

**Narrator/Me:** Huehuehue, Seto your turn

**Seto-**

"I'm not doing this—"

**Narrator/Me:** Yes. You are- If you don't I'll make a story just about you—

**Seto-**

"Fine— Oi Puppy"

**Joey-**

"Stop calling me that"

**Seto- **

**_**Cue Deep Sigh**_**

"I love your voice, but I'd love it more if it were screaming my name"

**Yami- **

"Wait...Kaiba made a pick up line?"

**Bakura-**

"A decent one too-"

**Yami-**

**_**He looks at me**_**

**Narrator/Me: _**Humming innocently**_**

**Malik-**

"who cares! It's my turn!"

**Narrator/Me: **Alright Alright...

**Malik-**

"Mariku~"

**Mariku-**

"what..."

**Malik-**

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put the D in U"

**Mariku-**

**_**Silence**_**

**_**Cue her trying to _****_beat him up**_**

**Narrator/Me: **Ha! Anywayyyyyy I'm gonna end it now...Welp...I know this isn't much but I'm trying my hardest to check up on here as much as I can— This may be the last time you hear from me for a while but I'll be back~ Promise!

Love you lots

_Dai~_


End file.
